Aqua's
'''Aqua's '''are a race that have the appearance of a Human but have Eagle eyesight and Owl hearing. Their home world is a near copy of Earth. Only their Japan didn't get nuked, their capital is unknown. Life style A bit about them Aqua's rarely get into other race's wars, though few planets even know they have a Aqua or a dozen on their planet, they are good metal workers. It is next to impossible to know what a Aqua will do, they fight for honor and to them honor is the most important thing in the world. Faith Aqua's are a race that all have the same faith, they think most races are endlessly fighting each other due to the fact they all don't believe in the same faith. Their faith is one of few words that is hard to say "Asmntodem Asmort." It's unknown what it means in Earth English. Body While Aqua's look like a Human they aren't, they have the eyesight of a Eagle and the hearing of a Owl, they also have a second heart which on gender of females it's on the right and on males it's the left. The main thing Aqua's hate are Scream Grenades which lets off a high pitch scream which targets their ears it's not much to kill one on it's own but three can kill them. They can slow down time for themselves only with what they call "Enraged Mode" other races call it "Fight Time" which they use when fighting in hand to hand combat. It is thought they are related to Sasnaor's but this hasn't been proved but due to how their tech could close the myth. It has been proved they have evolved and their body has changed as they have. Some of their old suits of armour are the same as the type that Sangheili with a split jaw. Though some think it's armor for people who had their jaw cut so it was in four bits, though due to Aqua's caring about their history it is said that is how they used to be. Singers Aqua's aren't bad for singers, a good amount base their songs on history of their race or other races, most of it war. They find songs are the best way to tell history after books, most pick battles that tipped part of the outcome of a war in one sides flavor. Language The Aqua language is known as Carfentoso, it is nothing that many races have heard before, though most Aqua's can speak all of Earth's languages, including old Gothic and other old languages, there is no known language Aqua's haven't heard of and can't speak. Keep your sword If an enemy commander has put up a good fight with their troops and surrenders to Aqua's they have to hand over their guns but keep their sword. To Aqua's taking ones sword away from a person who is alive is a sign of huge dishonor. Most Aqua commanders that do surrender ask the question "Do I get to keep my sword?" which is showing if they have put up a good fight with their troops. Weapon making skills Aqua's have made most of their weapons the same way their ancestors did. All their swords, axes and hand to hand weapons have been made by hand, swords come many different shapes but they all are made for combat not show and are looked after with huge care. Aqua spellcaster swords are made to be able to channel their power though the weapon, their swords have been well known to never be destroyed and it has been proved as after breaking the sword it melted into a puddle and rebuilt itself looking brand new. Dishonor When a Aqua knows they have dishonored themselves, they choose to die in the heat of battle by enemy action, Aqua's are not known to commit suicide, they fight like a full on animal with whatever weapons they have even rifles with no ammo and a broken bayonet not caring about how injured they are, only when they start to die are they happy, most of them's last words are "I have redeemed myself." Been forced to rebuild Aqua's are sadly rebuilding their worlds after the BBF conquered their worlds. In most of the battles they where hugely outnumbered but fought on, the battle of Manthrow their where only 10,000 Aqua soldiers vs 400,000 BBF soldiers, but held them for three days. They are right now rebuilding their worlds and helping the Exons in building shipyards on their planets. Army The Aqua army isn't much to fear but it is something that you must be ready for anything if you face it. Ground forces The Aqua army is smaller then most other armies of the same tech level, while this don't bother them it does worry the top brass in case a war starts and they have to act, most is certainly fighting what's left of the BBF. Spec Ops Aqua Spec Ops are the elite forces of the Aqua army, ranging from Cormmando's to hostage rescue. Air Force The Aqua air force is made up of many aircraft ranging from fighters to fighter-bombers to big nuke bombers. In bomber terms they are made like moving fortresses, well their heavy and medium ones are. It is rare a big nuke bomber is used as Aqua's hate been forced to use nukes, though they will use them happily on enemy space based ships. Navy The Aqua navy used to be more for morale boasting then war, but after fighting the BBF it had to rethink, they think that all races build ships how the BBF built theirs, with guns on the sides and main guns on the top. All Aqua ships are made with a metal made to with stand a hit from a Nuke. Strike Witches Strike Witches are a new part of the Aqua army, while part of the air force they are seen as part of the ground forces. Each Strike Witch is different as they are gifted (having powers ranging from healing to shock attacks), but all have Striker Units, which are coreneted to their legs and allow flight. All Strike Witches are female they have shields to protect them from damage, each Witch is important as rebuilding a Strike Witch squadron takes longer then rebuilding a normal air force squadron. The BBF called them "Death Witches," "The Aqua's bitches" or "The Witches of Death" Mech's Aqua's have only started building Mech's but are struggling to understand the use of these robotic soldiers, they started building them during the BBF war, they have yet to make a sucessful Mech. WMD's Aqua's rarely use WMD's due to the effect they leave behind, their most common is the nuke which will be dropped by a heavy Nuke bomber or by a missile, it is unknown what other WMD's the Aqua's have. The Aqua's have only used their nukes as a last resort or use them on enemy space based ships. Aqua ship types The Aqua navy has a large amount of ship types. *Freeze ships - Freeze ships aren't combat ships but are only weapons are freeze guns, they are used to control riots or can be used to stop ships engines. *Spy ships - Aqua Spy ships are used for spying, they have light weapons for protection but are no match for even a Destroyer. *Cargo ships - Aqua Crago ships are the same as other Cargo ships from other armies, but some carry defense weapons. *Troop Carrier - Aqua Troop Carriers are made with one role carry troops, tanks and other fighting vehicles, are armed with some defense weapons. *Anti-Aircraft ships - An Aqua Anti-Aircraft ship can be a Destroyer, Cruiser or a Battleship, these ships are made to give Anti Aircraft support to other ships and relies on them for protection against warships. *Destroyers - Aqua Destroyers role is the same as with all Destroyers, escort. *Light Cruisers - Aqua Light Cruisers are light in weapons and armor, they have a top speed of 60 knots. *Heavy Cruisers - Aqua Heavy Cruisers are heavy in weapons and armor, most have a top speed of 35-40 knots. *Battleships - Aqua Battleships are the most heavily armed warship in the Aqua navy. *Light Battlecarriers - Aqua Light Battlecarriers are lighter in armor then a Battleship, they also have smaller guns then one but make up for it with speed. *Heavy Battlecarriers - Aqua Heavy Battlecarriers have the same armor as a Battleship, they have the same guns as one but are the same speed as one. *Aircraft Carriers - Aqua Aircraft Carriers are armed as well as a Aqua Heavy Cruiser but with more speed, but have less armor. Known Aqua fleets *Death Fleet - Death Fleet is one of few fleets to have all it's ships equipped with shields, it is unknown if the claims that they are crewed by the spirits of dead Aqua's. All the ships have camo. *Silent Fleet - Like Death fleet the whole fleet has shields and also is said to be fully crewed by spirits of dead Aqua's. Like Death Fleet all the ships have camo. Known tactic's While Aqua's rarely take part in other race's wars they do sometimes start them. *Hidden Fighters - When Aqua bombers are sighted by ground forces the main thing that's not seen is fighter cover, it's not until the enemy aircraft begin their attack on the bombers that the fighters show up, Aqua fighters tend to fly right above their bombers. *Frontline Snipers - Oddly Aqua's like to put their snipers at the frontline with the rest of their unit, though few are put behind strong defensive walls. *Night Attacks - Aqua's have good vision and have caused high loses to their enemies with night attacks with troops armed with bladed weapons, bladed weapons are one thing Aqua's are specialty in. Tech terms with other armies/races This shows who in tech terms the Aqua's are with other armies/races. *UNSC/Humanity - The UNSC is more advanced then Aqua's in tech terms in naval power, it's not seen it's army at work so they aren't sure if they may have a chance of beating them. *CMF/Humanity - The CMF in tech terms with Aqua's is not known. *Vanguard/ - The Vanguard seem very adanvced in tactic's and naval ships. *BBF/Humanity - The BBF is not as dangous as they used to when fighting the Aqua's in tech terms. *UCR/Humanity - The UCR in tech terms with Aqua's is unknown. Though the Aqua's find their Mech tech interesting and seem to be much more advanced then their own Mech tech and would like to study their Mech's. Category:Shotgun02's work Category:Races Category:Neutral